A Twist of Fate
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Seifer x Squall. Seifer and Squall take the independence of Timber into their own hands and leave Rinoa to her plans. But when the sorceress shows up, will both men accept her invitation and the promises she claims?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I have two firsts on this one. It's my first FFVIII story and my first non-humor story. Not to say that it has no humor what-so-ever, it's just that humor isn't the prevalent genre this time around. I'm not really sure how to classify it, but it's a bit romance, adventure, and drama. Possibly other things as well, but who knows. Anyway, this story deals with the premise that Squall had never become a SeeD. I hope no one has used this idea already, but if they have, then I'm truly sorry for taking it. Please enjoy.

- Thoughts are italicized. In this chapter, all thoughts belong to Squall.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. They belong to the Square Enix Company.

Rating: Rated T for now. Mostly for violence and a small kiss scene between two men. It will go up in the future to an M rating. Seifer x Squall.

----------------------------

A Twist of Fate

----------------------------

It happened in a flash. There was no cheering, no being greeted by the masses. The mission had ended with the Galbadian forces retreating out of Dollet leaving only the communication tower that was now repaired and ready for broadcasting what need be if necessary. Nine candidates for SeeD had been dispatched for the mission, and only a few would become a member of SeeD. If any at all, for that matter. One team consisted of the members: Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, and Zell Dincht. They were to isolate the Galbadian forces and liberate them from the city. Easy enough. However, the squad leader, Seifer, was a true non conformer, and he led the other young men under his command to partake in activities that were not specifically specified by Garden. And while Zell protested, Squall followed Seifer's orders as if they were absolute. But what was the point of going into this battle if a few risks couldn't be taken? Problems arose and conflicts ensued, but, in the end, it turned out to be a victory for Balamb Garden.

Now it was time to find out which of these eager students would become a member of the illustrious specialized forces known as SeeD.

Squall made his way back to the Garden in silence. While the others who partook in the operation went on ahead, Squall lingered behind to dwell on his thoughts. It was a warm day with a cool breeze that tickled the back of Squall's neck. Gazing down at his feet, he wondered to himself, _"Did I do the right thing? I was following orders as I was told, but . . . I feel uneasy about the whole thing . . ."_ Glancing back up, he put a hand to his forehead and traced the newly formed scar he received only a few days prior to the mission. He got it in a tiff with his rival, Seifer Almasy.

Ah Seifer. Squall had always been rather fond of the well-built, blond haired man. Of course, he was the complete opposite of Squall in every way. While Squall enjoyed being alone and keeping his thoughts and feelings inside, Seifer enjoyed the crowds and the general excitement of life. Consequently, Seifer was also a bit of a bully. And he got to everyone . . . except Squall. But the more Seifer pushed Squall, the more Squall pushed back. And so, a rivalry started. A rather infamous one at that. Everyone presumed that both the young men hated each other. And, sure, they did have a sort of animosity that showed quite openly whenever they were around each other, but their relationship was more complex.

While their spirit to bring conflict to each other's lives was prevalent, Squall had deep seeded feelings for his rival. He didn't want to admit a love for Seifer, he choose to think of it as more of a confused feelings sort of thing. Like he misunderstood anger for lust, or something like that. But the problem was, he felt this way all the time. Never bringing these feelings to the surface, he confided in his thoughts to comfort himself that it was normal to feel the way he did around Seifer. But that didn't stop him from mentally slapping himself back to reality.

Shaking Seifer from his mind, Squall decided to reflect back on the mission he had just screwed with. "Whatever," Squall said aloud lowering his hands to his sides and sighing, _"No use in thinking about it. If it happens it happens. Fate always has a way of sorting things out, and there's no use in me trying to change that. I'll either make SeeD or I won't. Simple as that."_

------

Making his way into the academy, Squall heard the distant murmur of students chatting idly in the distance. What they talked about was of no concern to him, however, and he made his way deeper into the school. Trying to get to his dorm quickly so he could lie down for a bit, his plan was foiled when a very vibrant Zell came running up to him. Slapping him on the back, Zell said, "Hey, Squall! How's it going?! Man, I am so nervous! What about you? I mean, there's just so much pressure, you know? We shouldn't have anything to worry about though. Especially you! You were pretty much amazing out there! I bet you're not even worried. You're always so calm! I just don't get it. I wish _I_ could be that calm in a situation like this, but all I want to do is panic and eat hot dogs. Ohh!! Hot dogs!! That sounds good! I'm gonna go get some, you wanna come with?!"

Bombarded by the loud excitement of Zell's voice, Squall was at a loss for words. Not like he let him get in an answer anyway, but when it looked like Zell had finally halted his blabber in order to receive an answer, Squall gave him a slight shake of his head and said, "No, I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go lie down, alright." And with that, he walked hastily away from Zell. "Well," Zell sighed waving to Squall's back, "I guess I'll see you later then!"

Attempting to get as far away from the cafeteria as he could, he was stopped by another. However, this person was far less annoying . . . but Squall was so determined to get to the silence of his room, that even the presence of Quistis Trepe seemed to bother him. Walking up to him with a large smile on her face, Quistis exclaimed, "Congratulations! You did so well!" and ushered Squall toward Xu and Headmaster Cid.

" – it seemed that the Galbadian forces were planning to use that communication tower in some way, but we're not exactly sure what their intentions are at this time. Ah, Squall! Good job today!" Xu said enthusiastically. Squall only nodded thanks in return.

"He _is_ my best student," Quistis said with an air of pride.

"Well," Xu continued, "He did very well."

"Good show, Squall," Headmaster Cid said with a laugh. "You know, I've always wanted a gunblade specialist, and you and Seifer seemed to be perfect choices!"

Nodding in thanks once again, Squall excused himself from the group and continued making his way to his original destination. "Don't forget," Quistis called after him, "to listen for the announcement!" Giving a little flip of his hand as if to say he had heard her, Squall rounded a corner and ran into yet another person. However, he wasn't nearly as annoyed to see him.

Seifer came up to Squall patted his back gingerly. "You did pretty well out there, Squally. But I still think you were a tad scared." Backing away from him, Squall merely gave a huff and turned his head to the side a bit. Laughing, Seifer continued, "But you know, we could've been heroes. Heroes dammit! If not for that evacuation order, we would've been able to stop those Galbadians ourselves."

"You know, Seifer. I think you were just looking for a fight," commented an angry Quistis coming around the corner, "I think you just wanted to kill some soldiers out there. Am I right?"

"Heh, you think you know me so well, don't you my dear instructor? Well, I think you're wrong. The leader is supposed to make choices that help support the success of the mission. And I did just that!"

"You are no leader," Xu added coming into the conversation, "And you will never make SeeD, Seifer. You're far too rash. You only think of how things will better suit you in the end. Merely a child in a grown-up world. Face it Seifer, you tried and failed miserably."

Shaking in anger, Seifer thrust his body violently to one side and clenched his hands into tight fist. Gnashing his teeth, Seifer did not watch as Xu and Quistis made their exit. Now alone with the angry man, Squall couldn't help but look at him. He had seen Seifer angry before, but never like this. His eyes were squinted dangerously thin and his cheeks were a bright red. Squall thought it looked like he may cry, but Seifer never cried, so he doubted that would happen.

"_How could Xu say those things?_ _Sure he didn't follow orders precisely, but his decision did do some good. Hell, it did a lot of good._ _Because of Seifer's orders, we were able to discover that they were using the communication tower at all. So, where would we be without that? I mean, would it even have been a successful mission?"_ But Squalls thoughts were cut off when Headmaster Cid came ambling around the corner. Glancing back at Seifer, Squall realized that no matter what the headmaster said, it wouldn't change a thing. The damage had been done.

Cid stated that Seifer was going to be punished for his actions. But, with a follow up, he also commented on how he wants his students to be able to think and act for themselves. Thinking how hypocritical the headmaster's words were, Squall took the defensive in place of the fuming Seifer too angry to stop shaking. "Headmaster. You're wrong."

Both turned to look at Squall. Cid looked absolutely dumb founded, but Seifer looked at Squall with a mixture of "What the Hell are you doing?" and admiration. Not being deterred, Squall followed up, "I'm sorry, Headmaster. But you're wrong. Punishing him is one thing, but punishing him for the reasons you just gave is unacceptable. You want us to think and act on our own, not always following orders. So, Seifer did just that: he acted for the good the mission. He saw the chance to do something better, bigger, more vital. And now, you say he must be punished? I don't understand. That is very hypocritical of you, sir. I know Instructor Trepe and Xu thought he merely wanted a fight, but I didn't get that. I got the feeling he wanted to do something greater. To be a part of the success in the end." Stopping momentarily, Squall saw the disbelief in the Headmaster's eyes. Seifer, on the other hand, looked grateful. Deciding to wrap this up quickly, Squall finished by saying, "And if you must punish Seifer, then punish me as well. I followed those orders and fully accepted them without so much as a second thought."

Without saying a word, Headmaster Cid made his way back up to his office. Sighing deeply, Squall ran his hand slowly through his hair. Flinging a few strands from his face, Squall looked down at the ground with mixed emotion. Had he done the right thing? Of course he had. He truly believed everything he said to be just. Once again Squall's thoughts were interrupted when Seifer's voice cut through the silence with a, "Thanks, Squall." Lifting his head to look at him, Squall merely nodded. However, noticing the serene smile on Seifer's face, Squall blushed and quickly commented, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it," while looking sheepishly down at the floor once again. "No. I really want to thank you," Seifer said briskly. Shaking his head and never making eye contact, Squall whispered, "It's alright. Really."

In the next instant, however, Seifer had grabbed Squall's shoulders and turned him so that green gazed into hazy blue. Squall felt the heat in his cheeks rising again, and he turned his head away from Seifer. However, Seifer caught Squall's chin and tilted his head up to look back into Seifer's eyes. Nervous, Squall's breath started coming in short gasps and the heat on his cheeks was beginning to become overwhelming.

Smiling at him, Seifer lowered his head slowly and captured Squall's lips with his own. Blushing even more madly, Squall stood in shock. Wrapping one arm around Squall's small frame, Seifer rested the other hand on the back of Squall's head and pressed him closer, deepening the kiss. Seifer's strong arms on him, holding him, caused Squall to melt into the larger teen's body, returning the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Seifer parted from Squall and whispered, "Thanks, Squally."

Jumping back to reality, Squall quickly made a space between Seifer and himself. Crossing his arms and looking at Seifer with a blush staining his cheeks, Squall retorted, "Whatever," and made his way back to his room. As he was walking away, he could hear Seifer's strong laugh following him. But his laugh wasn't one of maliciousness or contempt; it was a laugh of true laughter and thanks. Smiling to himself slightly, Squall made his way back to his room with no interruptions.

------

Blood was dripping from the fresh wound he had just received in his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, Squall began looking around frantically. Searching for something, someone. Calling out a name, the sound of Squall's voice was muffled by the sound of the crashing thunder. Rain poured down in thick torrents and caused the blood from his shoulder to drip down his body and stain his clothes a dark crimson. Breathing heavily, Squall began running deeper down the stone structure, his only light was the few candles glowing silently from the walls of the room he had just exited. Screaming raggedly into the thundering darkness, Squall eventually caught up to two figures scrambling wildly against each other in the darkness. Moving closer, he saw Seifer be thrown backwards and into a wall. Screaming in rage, Seifer recovered quickly and lunged at the ghastly figure cackling wickedly at him. Catching Seifer's gunblade in It's hands, the figure flung the weapon out of Seifer's hands and sent him flailing to the floor. Leaning over him, the figure hoisted Seifer into the air by grabbing his throat with both hands. Hacking, Seifer turned his eyes away from the creature, and noticed Squall standing there, his gunblade held tight in his hands. "Squall! RUN!!" Seifer screamed.

Sweating, Squall awoke from his dream trembling. Holding tightly to himself, Squall huddled his knees close to his chest. Feeling something wet on his face, Squall put a hand to his cheek and noticed it was tears. He had been crying. Sighing deeply, Squall put a hand to his forehead and, deciding he didn't have a fever, lied back on his bed. Breathing harshly in the silence, Squall told himself, _"It was all just a horrible nightmare. I should just try to forget it. I'm probably nervous or . . . something."_

_Ding-dong_: "Students who took the field SeeD examination today, please report to the 2nd floor hallway and await further instructions. I repeat, all students who took the Seed exam please report to the 2nd floor hallway. That is all."

------

As Squall made his way to the designated area, he was abruptly slammed into by a very hyper flash of something. Looking down, Squall notice that Selphie was currently latched onto his arm and rubbing her head along his arm. Shaking her around a bit, Squall tried loosening her grip; it seemed like a complete waste of energy. She was on there pretty good. Smile beaming, Selphie chirped, "I'm so excitied! Who do you think made it? Hmm?! Oh well, let's walk up there together, ok?!" And so the rest of the trip to the 2nd floor hallway consisted of Selphie going on about things Squall couldn't care less about. And what should have about a five minute trip at most, seemed like years had been taken from Squall's life.

When they arrived, Zell and a few others who participated were already waiting. Seeing familiar faces, Zell calmed down visibly and raced over to them. "Oh man," he sighed, "Am I glad to see you! This is torture, man!"

"What, can't take the pressure, Chicken Wuss," came a mocking tone from behind Zell.

"Arg, Seifer. Just shut up and leave me alone."

"But why would I want to do that? You're so easily riled up, aren't you Chicken Wuss." A few laughs rang out which belonged to Raijin and Fujin. Shaking his head, Squall mentally commented that Seifer could say anything and those two would laugh. Seriously . . . anything.

Deciding to fume off in a corner, Zell slumped down unceremoniously and crossed his arms indignantly. While Selphie went over to him to calm his rage, Squall locked eyes with Seifer. Seifer caught Squall's glance and gave him a seductive wink. Blushing, Squall hurried over to "assist" Zell as well.

"_Ah, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep blushing?! And why did he kiss me before? I don't . . . understand him. Surely he can't have the same feelings that I have for him. Wait, no . . . I don't have feelings for him! Right? Oh, who am I kidding!! I have got to pull it together. Maybe if I ignore him or . . . hmm, well --" _But Squall's thoughts were cut short again when he felt a tug on his shoulder. "Squall?" asked Selphie cautiously, "Are you ok? You look kinda pale." Nodding his head, Squall told her that he was fine. And leaving it at that, the little discussions continued until a Garden faculty member came waltzing in from the elevator.

"Dincht. Zell Dincht," was the first thing the man said.

Pumping his fist into the air and exclaiming, "OH YEAH!!" Zell made his way down the corridor and stood next to the faculty member. The next person who passed was named Nida. He took his acceptance much more calmly than Zell did, and he, too, went and stood beside the Garden faculty member. Announcing that only one more person would make SeeD, Squall felt the whole room tense up. Breathing nearly came to a halt, and then the man addressed the last person to make SeeD . . . Selphie Tilmitt.

Squeaking in glee, Selphie hopped to the front and stood by Zell. Smiling, she looked at Zell and noticed that he looked stunned. Cocking her head sideways, she noticed that Squall wasn't standing among them. And then, it hit her.

As Squall stood there, he felt all eyes on him. Staring at the ground, he remained silent. Finally, the Garden faculty member spoke up, "That is all," and he began walking away. "Wait!" Zell screamed frantically into the silence, "Squall didn't make SeeD? Are you sure?! Check again!"

"Mr. Dincht," retorted the faculty member, "The list I have here is absolute, and nowhere on it does it say Squall Leonhart. I'm sorry, but your friend did not make SeeD."

Hearing the words said out loud was almost worst than not having his name be called. All that he had worked for, all the training and studying. For what? And as the newly appointed SeeDs made their way down the hallway and towards the elevator where Headmaster Cid would inaugurate them, Zell could be heard pleading, "But I don't understand! Please, check again with the Headmaster, come on man!!"

The hallway became silent once more. Only one person dared to make a sound and that was Fujin. "SHOCK," was all she could say. Squall didn't dare look at his fellow classmates. He didn't want to see the pity they held for him. As he stared at the ground, his vision started to become blurry with either tears or rage. Assuming it was the former, Squall thrust his head violently to one side. With his body shaking and teeth clenching, Squall didn't hear Seifer approach him. "Squall," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's gonna be alright." Twisting out of Seifer's grasp, Squall looked right into his eyes, his own filling with tears, and yelled, "I'm fine!" Turning from Seifer completely, Squall began racing down the hallway and thinking to himself, _"I didn't make it. I'm not a SeeD."_

----------------------------

End of Chapter 1

----------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd really love to know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the first chapter. Also, Seifer and Squall get a bit more intimate. So much so, that this story now merits an M rating.

- Thoughts are italicized. In this chapter, all thoughts belong to Squall.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. They belong to the Square Enix Company.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations. There is hard yaoi in this chapter of the Seifer x Squall kind. So if that offends you, please leave now.

----------------------------

A Twist of Fate

----------------------------

His eyes were burning with tears he had promised himself he would not shed. Breath was hitching in his throat as he tried desperately to keep his composure. The sounds of his running footsteps echoed all around him, seemingly mocking him, as he ran in a haze toward the elevator. Jabbing his finger angrily at the down button, Squall now felt the tears streaming down his face. Against the heat of his cheeks, the tears felt like ice numbing his body. _"Why? Why didn't I make it?!"_

When the doors finally opened, Squall slammed himself up against a wall and started pounding on it in anger and confusion. _"I don't understand! Why?!"_ The sound of banging metal reverberated on each wall. His fists were throbbing, knuckles pulled so tight they were white, but he ignored them. Still in a rage, Squall failed to notice that Seifer had followed after him.

Still pounding on the walls of the elevator with frustration, Squall was startled when Seifer had put his hands on his shoulders. Turning around violently, Squall gazed directly into Seifer's eyes. Filled with a passion Seifer could not read, Squall's eyes seemed to look past him and into his soul. Startled, he released his grip on Squall. However, Squall was still angry and pounded into Seifer's chest. Leaning against the wall for support, Seifer let Squall continue his assault. If it would make him feel content, Seifer didn't mind. The doors of the elevator closed with a dull click.

"I don't," Squall chocked out between hits, "I don't understand." His anger quelling, Squall leaned into Seifer's chest and cried. The tears ran down his face and made the shirt Seifer was wearing damp. Holding Squall close to him, Seifer stood silently and waited for the brunette to talk to him before he said anything.

When Squall had visibly stopped shaking, Seifer could hear his cry dying out in small sobs and whimpers. But neither of them moved. Squall clung desperately to Seifer's shirt and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said after what seemed like an eternity. Patting Squall's back, Seifer answered, his throat dry, "Don't worry about it." When Squall finally looked into Seifer's face, Seifer felt a new surge of emotion overtake him. Squall's eyes, usually so full of ambition and drive, were frightening empty. It seemed as if all the life had gone from his body, and it scared Seifer to think that Squall was this dead inside. "Squall," he whispered, holding Squall's face with both hands, "It's gonna be all right." Pressing his lips lightly to Squall's, Seifer vowed to take his pain away. He never wanted to see those lifeless eyes again.

------

Tongues battled for dominance as both men tried desperately to taste the other. Somehow or another, they both ended up in Squall's room; although neither remembered the trip from the elevator to the bedroom. Moaning into Seifer's mouth, Squall gave up the fight and let Seifer take control. The vibrations from Squall's mouth made Seifer's whole body shake. Grabbing Squall's butt, Seifer held Squall extremely close to him and began rubbing against him. Squall's erection showed obviously through his tight leather pants, and Seifer pressed his throbbing member against Squall's, their clothing creating an uncontrollable friction between the two teens. Gasping loudly, Squall arched his back at the feeling Seifer was causing.

Pushing Squall back on the bed, Seifer looked down at the sexy brunette. Lips slightly puffy, hair in disarray, clothing a mess. But the look on Squall's face was incredibly sexy in itself. And, Seifer noticed, the eyes that had been filled with pain and emptiness now help an undeniable sign of lust. Delving his tongue into Squall's mouth once more, Seifer took this time to run his hands all along Squall's body. Tracing his stomach, Seifer's fingers traveled upward until they found Squall's nipples. Gasping, Squall broke the kiss and tilted his head back against the pillow.

As Seifer ran his tongue along Squall's ear, his hands were busy pinching and lightly squeezing Squall's nipples until they became hard. Removing Squall's shirt with haste, Seifer ran his lips down Squall's neck, to his chest, and, finally, to his nipple. Licking it lightly, Squall arched his back even more and grasped his soon to be lover's hair in one hand. Traveling down further, Seifer undid Squall's belts and proceeded to remove his pants from his waist.

"Sei-Seifer, n-no. Stop, please, uhnnn!" Squall moaned into his hand. Ignoring him, Seifer slipped Squall's pants off completely. The cool sharpness of the air suddenly on his exposed form, Squall turned his head to one side with an inaudible gasp and tried to shield himself from view by placing his hand over his erection. The heat of his cheeks on the cool pillow was almost painful. "Squall," Seifer said with a little laugh, "Hiding from me will do you no good," and he lowered his head to Squall's erection, removing his hand in the process, and licked at the tip, "No good."

Moaning into the emptiness of the room, Squall closed his eyes tightly together as Seifer began running his tongue along his shaft. As his tongue worked its magic, Seifer managed to elicit more gasps and moans from Squall's throat. Squall's eyes widen suddenly as Seifer took the whole of Squall's member in his mouth. Biting his finger to suppress another moan, Squall's eyes closed again. Feeling so close to completion, Squall's body thrust eagerly into Seifer's mouth. Holding Squall's hips down with both hands, Seifer looked up into Squall's face, eyes shining with newly formed tears, and breathed, "Just be patient, Squally."

When Squall came, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. A flash of white blurred his vision as a moan rang out from his throat. Breathing deeply, Squall opened his eyes to see Seifer licking the cum off his lips. Leaning toward him, Seifer bent low to kiss Squall again. The kiss was soft and sweet. However, Squall began to feel something at entrance that he was not ready for. "Seifer, no," Squall gasped roughly, "Please, I'm not . . . ready yet. Please." Retracting his fingers, Seifer leaned back on the bed and whined, "Fine. I won't rush you." Standing up, Seifer stretched a little and turned to look at Squall. "That will do for now, I suppose," he said to Squall as he started making his way to the bathroom. Noticing Squall's questioning look, Seifer turned around and smirked, "I gotta take care of something." Following Seifer's gaze, Squall immediately became aware of what he meant. "Oh," Squall whispered, embarrassed. Just before Seifer closed the door to relieve himself, he turned to Squall and winked, "You know, I love hearing you scream my name, Squally. Nice set of lungs you got there, among other things." Laughing, Seifer closed the door with a quiet snap as Squall sat blushing ferociously from his position on the bed.

------

"What will you do now?" The question had come so suddenly that Squall was caught off guard. "Huh," he said looking tiredly at Seifer. "Well," Seifer began, "What are you going to do now that you're not a . . . well, a SeeD?" Putting a hand to his forehead, Squall breathed heavily. _"That's right. I completely forgot."_

"I'm not sure yet," Squall said hoping to drop the conversation. However, he was not so lucky. "You know," Seifer continued, "You could always try again or something." Sighing, Squall looked out the window. The sun was setting and painting the sky with streaks of orange, gold, and pink. Squall didn't want to think about what happened now. It had already been a rough enough day as it was, why add to the complexity? And besides, the will to try again seemed so pointless. If he hadn't made it the first time, after training and working so hard for it, who's to say a second time would improve him? He would always fight the same, always proceed in the same way, so a second time would just serve as a joke. Smoothing his hair slowly, Squall turned back toward Seifer and said, "I really don't think that'll make a difference. I already failed. It's done."

Crossing his arms, Seifer laughed, "You could always join the Disciplinary Committee." Giving him a defeated look, Squall remarked, "Heh, no thanks."

------

The students pouring into the halls alerted that it was dinner time. Seifer had left Squall a few minutes earlier in search of Raijin and Fujin. "They're completely lost without me!" Squall remembered him saying after a goodbye kiss on the cheek as he departed from the room. Grabbing a pillow, Squall hugged it tightly to himself and flopped back on the bed. _"I 'm kind of hungry, but . . . _I don't feel like facing everybody," he finished aloud. Mulling over the possible options in his head, Squall decided he would go get dinner after everyone had headed back to their rooms. Maybe if he pleaded a bit, the cafeteria attendants would give him a little something. Tossing the pillow off to the side, Squall placed his arm over his eyes and breathed heavily into the darkening room. _"It's not like I can ignore them forever. I don't want it, but an encounter is inevitable . . . unless I stay in my room for the rest of eternity." _Squall's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Squall," the voice of a woman said timidly, "We'd like it if you came to dinner." Glancing toward the door, Squall recognized the voice belonging to Quistis. Ignoring her, Squall turned on his side and closed his eyes. "Please Squall," she said a little desperately, "We just - I just want to talk." Sitting up angrily, Squall scratched his head. _"Hm, do they really think I'm that depressed? I guess that little display I did earlier didn't help much. Ah, whatever."_ Getting to his feet, Squall walked over to his door and opened it.

Surprised by the door opening without a prior response from anyone inside, Quistis jumped back a bit only to settle down when she realized Squall was standing in the doorway. Laughing nervously, Quistis recovered her composure and said, "I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer. Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not really," Squall sighed locking his door behind him. "I just . . . didn't have anything better to do."

On the way to the cafeteria, Quistis tried to comfort Squall in his rejection, but Squall, showing very clearly that he did not want to talk about such things, silenced Quistis by disregarding her questions and looking away in anger. _"I don't need anyone to comfort me. It's not like it will change anything, anyway. If they really wanted to help, then they'd go do something instead of just feeding me empty words. Ha, there I go again. I'm getting too angry about things that can't be helped. Fate decided what should be and . . . I suppose that's good enough."_ Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Squall looked over and saw worry etched in Quistis's face. "I'm fine," Squall said quickly, "Don't worry about me." He didn't want to be near her anymore. Her eyes held that pity for him that he never wanted to see. It was engulfing him to the point where he felt as if he might drown in it. Speeding up his pace, he moved away from Quistis in order to make the rest of the trip alone. "Squall," Quistis called from behind him, "You know you can talk to us right? Zell, Selphie, myself . . . we're always here for you."

"I doubt that," Squall whispered to himself as he disappeared around a corner and out of sight.

------

All eyes were looking at him. Their pity was overwhelming and it was hard to stomach. _"Just stop looking at me."_ But curious glances followed the young man wherever he went. Silent conversations took place in tiny groups; all discussing the outcome of today's SeeD exams. Pity. That's all anyone had for him anymore. No more would people look to him as a strong, silent, perfect embodiment of everything that made up a SeeD. No longer would people be rest assured in his decisions or feel comfort in his words. All they would feel now, all that he would be remembered for, would be the pity directed to the hollow shell of a man who couldn't achieve his dream. It was sad, really.

Anger rising, Squall sat down at an empty table with his back turned toward the unwanted crowd of people. Cursing himself for leaving the sanctity of his room, Squall pulled his hands into tight fists and bit his lower lip in frustration.

The silence of the crowded room was suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Zell followed closely by a few people that Squall deemed to be fans of his. " – so I was all, "No way! We're not really gonna jump down there, are we?" But we totally did end up jumping! I thought that was going to dock me for sure!"

"Oh, Zell!" swooned one of the girls hanging from his left arm, "That's so amazing! Were you hurt?!"

"No way, Baby!" exclaimed Zell pounding on his chest to emphasize.

Laughing, Zell turned his gaze to the inner workings of the cafeteria. To his embarrassment, the whole room was silent. Blushing slightly, Zell's heart stopped when he noticed Squall sitting off to the side at a lone table. "Oh," he whispered softly, "Squall . . ."

Standing up suddenly, Squall pushed his chair back into the proper spot and made for the exit. Passing Zell without so much as a glance, Squall gripped the door handles and was in the process of opening them when an angry voice shouted, "Just because you're not a SeeD doesn't mean you need to be bitchy to the ones who actually had the talent to make it!" Trying to ignore the comment, Squall's hands tightened significantly around the handles on the door. "Cut it out, man!" Zell shouted back, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Seriously, though," the malicious voice continued, "Who do you think you are, oh mister high and mighty Squall Leonhart? You're no hero. You're no leader. This act of grief you put on isn't fooling anyone! You walk around like no one else matters! Well, I'm gonna have to break it to you, Princess, life isn't all about you! The sooner you get your head out of your ass and realize this, the happier we'll all be." The inhabitants of the room remained completely silent after the outburst. The only sound that could be heard was the steading ticking of the clock hanging on the wall.

Shifty eyes went from Squall, to the floor, to each other. Breathing seemed to stop all together, and then, the person who started this scene made his way over to Squall repeating much of the same things he had said not a minute earlier. "Hey!" the voice continued, "Did you hear me? Do you even understand?!" Grasping Squall's arm tightly, the man yanked him roughly back into the cafeteria. "Well?!"

The cracking of the man's jaw echoed sickeningly throughout the silent room. When he hit the floor, blood leaked from his nose and mouth. Breathing hard, Squall looked down upon the man he had just punched and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" The sound of screaming and gasping reawakened the noisiness of the cafeteria and people were standing up quickly, knocking down chairs, just to get a look at what had happened. Quistis broke through the large crowd and rushed to the fallen man's side. "Oh my God! Are you all right? Someone get Doctor Kadowaki!" Seething, Squall glared malevolently at the man and breathed raggedly through his teeth. Wiping blood from his face, the man stared at him angrily and sneered, "I hope punching me makes you feel more like a man, you girly prick." Anger rising again, Squall lunged at the man only to be pulled back by Seifer.

Holding onto Squall tightly, Seifer questioned, "Well, what the Hell is going on here?"

"TROUBLE," said Fujin, stating the obvious.

"Indeed Fujin," Seifer said nodding, "Now, do you have a problem with Mr. Leonhart here? 'Cause if you do, I would probably keep it to myself. Or, if you haven't noticed, this "girly prick" just knocked you a good one. Drew blood and everything." Shaking his way from Seifer's grasp, Squall calmed down and stood composed at Seifer's side. Leering at both Squall and Seifer, the teen tore his gaze away from both of them suddenly and scoffed at the floor. As Seifer started to usher Squall out, the man decided to make one last comment: "Heh, two worthless candidates for SeeD who never made it sticking up for each other. How appropriate."

The crunching of a skull did nothing to improve the mood as students shrieked from behind tables and overturned chairs. Holding his fist steady in the air, Seifer turned on the man violently and said through gritted teeth, "I think it'd be best if you just shut the fuck up." However, the unconscious man did not hear Seifer's powerful words of wisdom.

The room in a panic, the only thing that became audible over the chaos was the voice of Headmaster Cid over the intercom: "Seifer, Squall. Come to my office immediately."

------

The room seemed awfully un-welcoming. No warm greetings had been exchanged, no salutations; the only thing that had greeted the two teens was a very perturbed Headmaster. When the two had entered, Cid had stood up slowly from his chair and turned around so that he had his back facing them. Not saying a word, Seifer and Squall stood just inches apart, patiently waiting whatever the Headmaster had called them in for.

"_It's no surprise that we're standing here. I suppose we do deserve some sort of punishment, but surely that asshole will get what's coming to him as well."_ When the Headmaster cleared his throat and finally turned around, Squall cut his thoughts short and stood silently at Seifer's side. Breathing heavily, Headmaster Cid looked up into the faces of two of the best students he could have ever hoped to ask for and said, "Boys, as of right now, you are no longer part of this Garden. I'm sorry, but . . . you need to leave immediately."

----------------------------

End of Chapter 2

----------------------------

A/N: There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. And thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait!! Really, I feel awful for leaving this story so long without an update. Unfortunately, one of my other stories was nearing a time span of three weeks without seeing a new chapter, so I had to update that one first. And it was kind of a chore. But enough of my rambling.

- Thoughts are italicized. In this chapter, all thoughts belong to Squall.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. They belong to the Square Enix Company.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations.

----------------------------

A Twist of Fate

----------------------------

His words echoed throughout the room. Seeming to bounce off ever wall and come colliding back to their ears, Seifer and Squall stood motionless. Their only thoughts were: _"What?"_

However, when they gazed at Headmaster Cid with confusion and desperation in their eyes, they saw no sign of a joke laying behind those spectacles. In fact, Headmaster Cid was not making eye contact with them at all. He seemed to find a very interesting spot on the far wall and continued to lock his eyes with it.

"So, that's it, then?" Seifer said, breaking the silence, "We're just dead to you?" Not responding, Headmaster Cid turned his back on the two teens and walked over to a window. Taking off his glasses, Cid rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. When he slipped his glasses back on, he noticed that Seifer and Squall were reflected in the glass. Both looking angry and confused. And why shouldn't they?

"Hey," Seifer continued, raising his voice a little, "Aren't you gonna answer me? What, don't you have anything to say?!" And not only was Seifer's voice raising, but anger began boiling up in him as well. From the corner of his eye, Squall saw Seifer pull his hands into tight fists and he also saw him visibly tense. Turning back to the boys, Cid looked at both of them and whispered, "I'm sorry, but . . . it couldn't be helped. There's nothing I can do. You brought it on yourselves." This prompted Seifer to go over the edge.

"_We_ brought it on ourselves? What, pray tell, did _we_ bring on ourselves?!" And now it was Headmaster Cid's turn to be angry. "You both assaulted a student. And while fights happen a lot at this academy, you two nearly killed him."

Taken aback, but only slightly, Seifer recovered and snapped back, "Didn't you hear the things he was saying? He practically started the fight!"

"Haven't you ever heard of just walking away?"

"But you don't teach us to just walk away," Squall interjected, joining the argument. "Sir, don't you always say to do your best, but never back down? Realize your limitations, but fight when you know you must? Doesn't it apply the same way in this situation?"

"Squall, you're a smart boy, but you and Seifer rely too much on the use of your weapons and fighting. While it's all well and good to say those things, the only place they apply is the battle field. But I think that's the problem with the both of you; you have trouble realizing when and where to fight. This prompts you to act in a violent, almost bloodthirsty, way every time you meet opposition."

"That's bullshit!" Seifer yelled, rejoining the conversation, "Do you really think we act like a bunch of war hungry dogs?"

"In fact, Seifer, I do."

Seifer and Squall both flinched at his answer. Lowering their guards, Headmaster Cid took the opportunity to try and disarm the two angry teens with his words. "I do think that the both of you are excellent fighters. There is no one else who can match your level of skill in combat. But that's just the thing, while excellent fighters, you cannot grasp the concept of restraint. Nor do you understand the futility of fighting in every situation that poses a threat to you. I pity you both.

"And while I pity you, I also admire you. You have the courage to face every obstacle without fear. But that inlays the problem. You see, without fear as a natural emotion to aid you, you become indifferent to others feelings as well as your own. You're willingness to die in battle is frightening. Giving up one's own life for a superficial cause can never be called justice or right. One cannot receive true glory in death."

"Headmaster, you're wrong. You're _so wrong!_," Squall screamed into the office. "How dare you even say that? Men who die in battle don't necessarily do it for glory or praise. Men who die in battle may have something precious they want to protect! You say fighting is pointless. But if that's the case, why run an academy like this? Glory can come in many forms, and just because you don't believe an honorable death is one of them, it can be. Yes, Seifer and I gain a sense of fulfillment from fighting, but that doesn't mean we're just going to hack down countless people with no reason in doing so."

"Squall. Do you remember your reaction today to the results of the exam? You went into hysterics. That is not healthy for anyone. The prospect of you not being able to assist your fellows in combat annoyed and frightened you."

"You don't know what I was feeling!" Squall yelled, grabbing his head, "I just didn't understand why! People were always telling me how perfect I would be for SeeD. How I was an expert in battle tactics and strategies. And even you commented on how you were excited at the prospect of having a gunblade specialist! And here I was, someone who trains every day with all my heart and soul, and all my preparation and skill was thrown by the wayside when I followed an order that wasn't suppose to be given! I don't understand that!"

Breathing deeply, Headmaster Cid drained all the anger from his face and looked at both young men. "And while I'm glad you're following your heart, you must realize how scared that makes me. Your willingness to continue the battle and not evacuate, even after the order was given, shows me that your need to fight overpowers your thoughts of protection and safety for yourself."

"So, why ask us to leave?" Seifer questioned, "It's not like we're SeeDs anyway. We'll just act the way we did before all this?"

"The reason I'm asking you to leave is because I don't think you will act the same. Both of you are angry for not passing this exam. Seifer, you showed it this morning when I told you that you're definitely not making SeeD. And Squall, you showed it when the results were given. You're both too dangerous to have in this Garden any longer. The fight tonight showed me this fact very clearly. You may argue and scream at me all you like, but my decision is absolute. I truly am sorry. However, I've decided to alter what I said a bit. The SeeD inauguration party is tomorrow night. If you slip out in the confusion of the party, then no one will be the wiser, and you won't have to deal with questions and pleas from your fellow peers."

Silence recaptured the room. Both boys, though still angry, had seemed to exhaust all their emotion. Drained, Seifer and Squall left the Headmaster's office without saying a word. Closing the door behind them, the two young men made their way back to their rooms in silence.

When the door had finally been shut, Headmaster Cid went and sat dejectedly in his chair. Smoothing his hair back, he set pulled his glasses from his face and placed them carefully on his desk. The moon reflected a soft light out of them which Cid stared at for a bit. Then, sighing, he whispered into the darkness, "I'm so sorry."

------

Seifer had gone off to find Raijin and Fujin. He had told Squall that he might inform them of their sudden order to leave Garden, but he wasn't sure yet. Then, before he walked away, he turned to Squall and kissed him deeply. "Don't worry," he said, "It may just be you and me now, but we got each other. We'll be fine. I will never hurt you." After that, Squall watched Seifer make his way down the dark hall and out of sight.

Walking to his own room, Squall noticed that his footsteps seemed surprisingly loud and heavy. Enjoying the darkness of the hallway and the calmness of the night, Squall was relieved to discover that all the commotion of the night had vanished. In its place, however, stood a very real feeling of his reality. No longer would he be able to walk freely through these halls or enjoy the sanctity of the room he had been in for so long. All the people he had met, all the options that were available to him here . . . those were all just a fleeting memory now. As he walked quietly through the halls, he came to this conclusion: It was all preordained to happen this way. Everything happens for a reason, whether good or bad.

_Right?_

------

"Squall! You need to help Seifer!" The voice carried eerily throughout the mansion foyer. Turning to the source of the sound, Squall felt a sharp pain overtake him. White streaks flashed before his eyes, and he fell to the ground. A scream rang out through the hall. A woman's scream. "Squall! Are you alright?!" Coughing, Squall grabbed his shoulder in pain and felt the hot wetness of blood flowing freely. Lifting himself harshly from the ground, Squall looked around for his attacker. His eyes tried to focus on a group of individuals, but it was too dark and his vision was fuzzy.

"We'll take it from here, Squall! You need to find Seifer!"

(Flash)

Seifer was being hoisted into the air. A figure had their hands grasped tightly around his neck. Choking, Seifer saw Squall standing there, his gunblade clutched in his hand. "Squall! RUN!"

"_Huh. What is this?"_

Blood dripped from his gunblade. Mixed with the rain, it created puddles of light pink around his feet. Falling to his knees, Squall looked up just as a figure made its way down upon him.

"Leave him alone!"

"_Oh. It's that dream again . . . Let me wake up."_

"Squall!"

"_Please."_

Shooting up in his bed, Squall breathed raggedly into the room. Shaking, he laid back downand let the tears flow freely from his eyes. Gripping his shoulders tightly, Squall turned on his side and stared into the quiet darkness. _"That's the second time I've had that horrible dream. Or, nightmare I guess. I don't understand why I keep waking up . . . crying. I just . . . don't know what it means. _Sighing, Squall closed his eyes tightly and whispered to himself, "But why am I thinking about this anyway? It's just a dream."

------

The next morning, Squall spent all of his time in his room packing. He didn't come out for breakfast, and when Quistis came by to ask what he wanted for lunch, he said he had plans already. Of course, he suspected that she knew that was a lie. And of course it was. But Squall had no interest in seeing other people. Except for Seifer.

But Squall had not seen Seifer since last night. Wondering if they were going to part ways tonight, Squall was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I said I have plans."

"Oh yeah? With who?" came a very recognizable voice. Opening the door, Squall was met with a smirkingSeifer. "And why am I not invited?"

Stepping back into his room, Squall went back to the task of placing his gunblade carefully in its case. "I don't really have plans. I just didn't want to be bothered."

"Hm, that's very like you. So why'd you let me in?"

"Because you don't bother me."

"Oh really?! That's encouraging to hear," Seifer said flopping down on Squalls bed. "So, what are you taking with you?"

"Just the necessities. My gunblade, some clothes . . ."

Nodding his head in silent agreement, Seifer pulled out a bag. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sweet smell rice and teriyaki. Squall took one whiff of this and realized just how hungry he really was. And his stomach only confirmed it when it growled a little.

Laughing, Seifer teased, "Hungry, Squall?" Turning to look at Seifer, a blush plastered on his face, Squall remarked, "Shut up," and sat down with Seifer to eat.

------

"Where are we going to go after this?" Squall asked as he started to help Seifer throw away all the trash from their meal. "I mean . . . we are still going to be . . . together, right?" Seifer stopped placing things in the garbage and looked calmly over at Squall. Seeing the fear of uncertainty in his eyes, Seifer stood up and went over to Squall. Grabbing his shoulders and giving them a light squeeze, Seifer said, "Of course we'll be together. I already told you, we've still got each other. You do want that, right?"

"Of course I do, I just . . . wanted to make sure," Squall answered looking away.

Grabbing Squall's head and turning it back to face him, Seifer chuckled, "Oh, Squall. You are so cute." Dipping his head down, Seifer captured Squall's lips with his own. Breathing deeply in Seifer's mouth, Squall relaxed. Winding his arms around him, Squall realized that the predicament the two of them were in may not be so bad. Sure, they weren't SeeDs, but now they could fight for what they felt was right without any reservations. Leaning in deeper, Squall let Seifer take control.

Pushing Squall up against a wall, Seifer began to ravish his neck. Moaning, Squall tried to pry himself from the wall, but Seifer had him pinned down really well. Leaning up to nip Squall's ear, Seifer only added to the pleasure by grinding his hips into Squall's. Releasing another moan, the two were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Yo, Squall! Can I talk to you for a second, man?"

"Oi . . . Zell," Squall breathed into the air. Seifer released his hold on Squall and proceeded to make it look like nothing had been going on. Squall, on the other hand, started fidgeting with his clothes to try and tame them. Running a hand through his hair, Squall went and opened the door. "What do you want, Zell?" Squall said semi-exasperated.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about what happened last night. You know, that guy had no place talking to you like that. I hope the Headmaster wasn't too hard on you and Seifer."

"_He expelled us,"_ is what Squall really wanted to say. However, he merely hunched his shoulders and said, "No, he just gave us a lecture."

"Oh man, that's a good thing. The school was all in hysterics, you know. And, like, I knew you two were in there for awhile, so I feared the worst, but if all he did was give you a lecture, then that's great!"

Nodding his head, Squall responded, "Yeah, great. Did you need anything else, Zell?"

"Well, no. Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. But, you know . . . if you'd like to come to the party tonight . . ." but Zell let his speech trail off, trying to find the right words to say. He practiced in his head how it would go, but now, standing before Squall, he seemed to lose his nerve. He just wanted him to come and have a good time, but . . . how could he tell him that. Well, besides the obvious. Zell was still unsure of how Squall thought about the whole thing.

"I'll think about it, Zell," Squall answered to an unfinished question. Looking up hopefully, Zell exclaimed, "Yeah?! Alright, you can just think on that then. I'll see you later Squall." A new hope in his heart, Zell turned from Squall's room and started making his way down the hall.

"Geez, he sure was excited," Seifer commented, coming over to stand behind Squall.

"Yeah," Squall said clicking the door closed, "Too bad I'm not going."

------

Night had seemed to come faster than usual. The stars dotted the sky in beautiful patterns as the moon glowed a dull blue from the velvety blackness around it. Looking out the window one last time in a room that was no longer his, Squall closed his eyes and sighed. The plan was to leave when everyone was at the party. It seemed simple enough, bu they could still be stopped.

Seifer never told Raijin and Fujin they were leaving, so it would be inopportune to be stopped by them. Moreover, it would be equally hard to leave if they were stopped by Zell, Quistis, or Selphie. How would they tell them what happened if they did meet up? They could lie, but, eventually, everyone would find out. Unless the Headmaster choose to keep the information hidden, but people would start to suspect something if two young men left and never came back.

Sighing again, Squall leaned against the wall. _"At least we I won't have to tell anybody. If we get caught, I don't know what I'll say. I'm sure they would accept anything I said anyway. Quistis, Selphie, even Zell . . . you're all so afraid of a confrontation with me. I wonder why that is? Maybe Headmaster Cid was right . . . in a sense."_

------

When Squall and Seifer finally met up, the party was well underway. Grabbing Squall's hand in his, Seifer gave Squall a reassuring smile and asked, "Ok. Ready?" Nodding, Squall and Seifer began making their way through the halls in silence. They passed many people, but no one who would care enough to stop them.

As they neared the entrance, a girl about Squall's age came bounding up to Seifer. Poking him on his chest, the girl squealed, "Hey, Seifer! It's been awhile!! Hey, are still going to help me out with those plans we talked about? I think we're really ready to go through with it!"

"Hi, Rinoa," Seifer said trying to calm her down, "Settle down, would ya."

Giggling, Rinoa looked over to Squall and, with a mischievous look in her eyes, said, "Oh, and who is _this_?"

Pulling her away from Squall, Seifer looked back him and said, "We'll be back in a second, ok Squall?"

"Oh! So his name is Squall!"

"Rinoa, be quite!"

------

As confused as he was, Squall decided to head outsideand wait for Seifer there. Fortunately, everyone was inside enjoying the party, so Squall didn't have to worry about being spotted by anyone. Setting his gunblade case and other items off to the side, Squall crossed his arms and leaned against the Garden. _"I wonder how that girl knows Seifer. What was her name? . . . Rinoa? Oh well, it's got nothing to do with me anyway. She and Seifer made some sort of plans? Hmm . . .I guess . . . I'll – , no. No, I won't ask him about it. He'll tell me if he wants to."_

------

"Instructor Trepe." Quistis was taken aback when, suddenly, she had been tapped on the shoulder. Turning quickly, Quistis came face to face with Zell. "Yes, Zell?" she asked visibly calming. "Have you seen Squall around?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't. I didn't think he was going to come."

"Well, I asked him and he said he might show up and . . . well, I was just wondering."

"We should go get him!" another voice chimed in, "Don't you think?"

"Sure, Selphie. But this _is_ Squall we're talking about. He may not even answer his door," Zell said sighing.

"We gotta try at least! C'mon, he's being such a stick in the mud. Let's cheer him up!"

All three agreed to go get him. Maybe if they could get Squall to come to the party, he may not be so solemn anymore. And even if it didn't work, at least they could all talk to him and try to cheer him up that way.

Exiting the party, the trio made their way to the student dorms.

------

Seifer hadn't taken as long as Squall thought he was going to. "Well," Seifer said getting a better grip on his things, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Squall said picking up his possessions.

They walked silently down the academy steps, across the Garden's entrance, and out through the gates. Squall turned back to look at the Garden one last time. All the time he'd spent there, his childhood, all his memories . . . most of it lied within those walls. He felt he was leaving a part of himself behind as well. Dismissing the thought, he felt Seifer's hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at his face, Squall was met with a sad smile.

------

"Squall? Are you in there?"

"I don't know, Selphie, we've been knocking for, like, three minutes. I don't think he's in there," Zell said watching as Selphie continued to pound on the door.

"Maybe he's already at the party, and we just missed him," Quistis suggested.

"I suppose you could be right, Instructor Trepe," Zell said in reply, "Come on, Selphie. Give it up already."

"Oh fine," she said with one last knock. However, before they left, she decided to try the door knob, just in case. Discovering it was unlocked, Selphie exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, his door's unlocked! Let's go in!"

"We can't do that!" Zell exclaimed, "He'll be so pissed if he finds us in there!"

"I just want to take a quick peek," Selphie giggled.

The only light in the room was the little amount that flew in from the hallway. As Selphie opened it, the light traveled silently over an empty desk, perfectly made bed, and an empty closet. Frightened, Selphie flung the door opened all the way and ran inside. Glancing around quickly, she looked back to the others, desperation in her eyes, and asked, "Is Squall leaving?"

Zell and Quistis, who had been standing outside to wait for Selphie, were suddenly curious. "What do you mean, 'Is Squall leaving?' Of course he's not," Quistis said entering the room.

"Then why are all his things gone?"

Quistis looked around her. Squall's things were, indeed, no where to be found.

"What the Hell's going on?" Zell asked in confusion.

"Have any of you seen Seifer around? We can't find him, ya know," came Raijin's voice from behind them. "We've been looking everywhere, ya know. The stuff in his room is gone too."

The trio all exchanged glances and looked back and forth between Raijin and Fujin. "We don't know," said Zell in shock, "But Squall's stuff is gone too. And we can't find him either."

------

Headmaster Cid was in his office. The party had been a bit too lively for him, and now it was time to retire to solitude. By chance, he happened to glance out the window and see two figures standing by the gates. Trying hard to focus on the figures, he noticed that they started walking away from the school. He peered after them until their figures disappeared into the black of the night.

Sitting in his chair, he held his face in his hands. "I am so sorry, boys," was all that he could whisper into the stillness of the office.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 3

----------------------------

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I want to apologize for taking so long on the update. If anyone was wondering, Squall's reoccurring dream/nightmare is going to play a big part later down the line. So, there's that little bit of info for you to remember. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! And thank you again for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I only delayed for so long because today is a very special day. For me at least, hahaha! Today is my one year anniversary with the site, and I'm happy that I've lasted this long! I want to give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story so far! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!!

- Thoughts are italicized. In this chapter, thoughts belong to either Squall or Headmaster Cid.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. They belong to the Square Enix Company.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations.

----------------------------

A Twist of Fate

----------------------------

Their trip away from Garden had been progressing silently; neither one daring to speak when they had no words to say. The only source of comfort found between them was their joining of hands. Every now and them, Seifer would give Squall's hand a little squeeze to remind him that everything was going to be all right. Because, well, they had each other.

Leaving Garden hadn't been as difficult as the young men thought it was going to be. It seemed it would be more difficult to turn their backs on their home, their past, their future, but leaving seemed to spark something new in both of them. Perhaps it was the thought of a clean slate and a new life that appealed to them. Or maybe it was the reality of leaving a world of deceitful words and twisted actions behind.

The numerous battles they got into along the way did not break their resolve. Easily, they slashed through numerous enemies. With expert skill that would normally signify a SeeD, Squall and Seifer cut down their enemies silently and swiftly. Neither worrying about the other for there was no need. However, the longer they fought, the angrier they got. It all came back to what Headmaster Cid had said about their strong urge to fight.

Thoughts were pushed to the backs of their minds. Thinking was something that shouldn't be done in battle. It only leads to pushing unwanted feelings to the surface and interfering with the battle at hand. Plus, to become indifferent in battle was the best way to fight; at least, that's what both these young men thought.

And they never ran. No matter how fatigued or irritated they became, running was never seen as an option. Running signified weakness and cowardice. Two things which Squall and Seifer were not.

By the time the sun had started rising, both boys looked like they had just fought a war. Heavy breathing, clothes in disarray, weapons stained with the entrails and blood of their enemies. Squall had just finished off one enemy and was starring at its lifeless form. He began thinking or his former Headmaster's words.

"_Haven't you ever heard of just walking away?"_

"But we're taught to stand and fight."

"_But I think that's the problem with the both of you; you have trouble realizing when and where to fight."_

"Problem? We don't have a . . . problem."

"_I pity you both."_

"Grah! I don't want your pity!!"

And as Squall screamed into the crispness of the morning air, he sank his gunblade into the lifeless form in front of him.

---

"Please, Headmaster! Open up! We need to speak with you!" Quistis screamed at the unopened door. When Quistis, Selphie, and Zell had all realized that something strange was going on, the made their way directly for the Headmaster's office. However, no matter how much they pleaded, the weary Headmaster would let no one enter.

"Now, preferably!!" Zell screamed, pounding the door with one fist, violently shaking it. "Agh, it's no use!"

"Headmaster!" Selphie pleaded, "It's really important, sir!"

But the door didn't budge. Plus, no noise could be heard from the inside either. "It's gotta be all his fault!" Zell shouted, kicking the door in frustration, "He's the reason why Squall left! But he's to big of a coward to come out here and admit it!"

"Zell!" Selphie hissed, trying to shut Zell up, "Don't say that!"

"He's right," a sad voice carried from the other side of the door. "I am the reason that Squall and Seifer are no longer here."

The sudden introduction of another voice in the hallway startled the trio. Jumping back a little, Quistis was shocked at how sad and tired the Headmaster's voice had sounded. "Sir," she said a little shaken, "May we come in?"

A silent answer came to her question when Cid opened the door without saying a word.

The office, which was usually so lively and bright, was now dim and seemed like it had not been used in years. A small silver of light that was being emitted by the sunrise filtered in through the room to cast a soft glow over the inhabitants. Headmaster Cid was currently standing in front of the window so that only his silhouette was visible. All the anger that the three once had seemed to vanish when they entered the solemn office. All the things they had wanted to say had been forgotten at the door.

Quistis, trying to break up the atmosphere, took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak. However, she was cut short by Headmaster Cid. "There is no need to ask questions yet. I promise to tell you everything, but only," he said turning around, "Because you deserve to hear."

"Headmaster," Selphie said sadly. But the Headmaster put his hand up to silence any other conversation and continued, "But don't interrupt me until I'm done."

Nodding their heads in agreement, all three took a position around the room and waited to hear the explanation.

"I never wanted it to happen this way …"

---

He felt a strong grip tighten around his wrist. "Squall," said a slightly worried Seifer, "I think you got it."

Squall stopped what he was doing immediately and dropped his gunblade on the ground. Falling to his knees, Squall cupped his face in his hands and breathed raggedly into them. He had gone into such a blind rage that he wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. Looking at Seifer with slightly blurred vision, Squall sighed and whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Squally," Seifer said lifting Squall up with one arm, "Bet that monster wished it hadn't woke up this morning," Seifer laughed staring at the monster Squall had killed. Or what was left of it anyway. Squall didn't say anything in response, but gave a slight smile in reply. "So, where are we going anyway?" Squall asked looking into the bright orange and pink of the sunrise.

"Didn't I tell you?" Seifer questioned, handing Squall his gunblade, "I kinda owe someone a favor, so we have to see what we can do for them."

Squall merely nodded his head and waited to follow Seifer's lead. Putting his gunblade safely away, Squall looked at Seifer to see confusion in his eyes. "What?" Squall asked not getting the sudden look.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me who the favor is for?" Seifer pondered.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Haha! That's very cold of you, Squally! Come on, you gotta be interested."

"No, really. I'm not. What's the plan?"

"Ugh, right down to business, as usual," Seifer said stretching a little, "Well, we're going to Timber to help out a small resistance group. Normally, I wouldn't give these kinda groups the time of day, but, like I said, I kinda promised I might help out."

"Mmm," Squall responded looking around for the best means of getting to their destination. Looking back at Seifer, Squall asked, "And you do have a plan for getting there, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I set it up with Rinoa last night, so she should know that we're coming."

"Rinoa?"

"That girl at the party last night. You know, the loud one."

Trying not to remember the previous day in too much detail, Squall thought for a second and then it came to him. "That girl? But what could she possibly want?"

"Well, she's part of a little resistance group called The Forest Owls. They're not happy with the way the President is doing things, so they're going to try and remedy the situation." Seifer paused after this and looked into the face of one very skeptical Squall.

Laughing, Seifer crossed his arms and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"So why are we doing this? I mean, if their faction isn't large and they have a pitiful force to use in persuasion, then this seems pointless," Squall commented shaking his head.

"I suppose," Seifer began walking ahead of Squall, "But you never know, they may succeed with a little help."

Following Seifer grudgingly, Squall smoothed his hair and whispered, "Heh, unlikely."

---

"WHAT?!"

"Zell, please calm down," Quistis pleaded, holding the youth back with all her might. "Selphie? A little help?!"

"Oh! Right!" Selphie squeaked hurrying to Quistis' side and holding Zell back as well.

"How could you do that?!" Zell demanded, fighting against the two women barely holding him steady.

Headmaster Cid was not surprised by this outburst. In fact, he expected it. He noticed clearly the respect that Zell held for Squall, so his sudden absence would be a big loss. And he wasn't surprised when Raijin and Fujin came barreling through the door either.

"What have you done with Seifer, ya know!" Raijin demanded knocking Zell off balance. "EXPLAIN!" Fujin continued.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's here," Cid said with a sigh.

"Spit it out already!" Zell screamed, regaining is balance, "Why did you force Squall and Seifer to leave?!"

"What?!" Raijin asked, shocked, "You forced them to leave?"

"Everyone, please calm down," Headmaster Cid becoming exhausted by all the screaming and interruptions. Wanting to know what was going on, everyone in the room became silent at once and waited for the Headmaster to continue.

Breathing heavily for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning, Cid looked at the various faces of the people in the room. All were quietly waiting to hear the blasphemous words he was about to utter. _"How can I do this?"_ He wanted to open his mouth and say what he knew he must, but it was becoming so tiring reliving this nightmare.

"I'm about to tell you what happened. But be aware that I _will_ not repeat myself," Headmaster Cid began, angry, "I don't want any interruptions either, so listen closely the first time."

The sudden tension in the room caused the inhabitants to shudder. It was a rare occasion to see the Headmaster so angry. Sitting still, they all waited for him to start.

"I am not proud of what I did, you can be sure. But it had to be done."

---

Seifer and Squall arrived in Timber in the early afternoon. With the inhabitant bustling happily about, the two young men didn't appear as suspicious as they might've otherwise. The sun twinkled off the trains currently stopped at the station reflecting back through shop windows and creating patterns of light on the streets.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Squall asked lazily. However, Seifer didn't seem to hear him. Lifting his head to glance at Seifer, Squall noticed that he seemed to be looking for something.

"Dammit! He should've been here by now!" Seifer growled. Normally, Squall would've asked who they were so anxiously waiting for, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. _"Resistance groups. Fighting against a government as powerfully corrupt as ours. It just seems . . . stupidly pointless. Why get involved with things you can't control? Maybe if they had greater numbers they might stand a chance. But then again, I don't even know how many people they do have in their group."_

Taking another look at Seifer, he discovered that he still had not found this mystery man. Looking around Timber, Squall folded his arms across his chest and went back into thought. _"What is this group trying to prove by doing whatever it is they're doing? They better have some kind of plan . . . but I'm probably just wishing for too much. Wouldn't surprise me, though."_

A low grunt off to his right signaled to Squall that Seifer had given up. Putting a comforting hand on his arm, Squall tried to console him by saying, "Maybe he was so excited about seeing you that he fainted with joy on his way here."

Giving a loud laugh, Seifer turned to Squall and said, "Nah, that's not it. Watts has always been this way. He's way too careful for his own good." Deciding on a destination instead of waiting around for someone who may never show up, Seifer directed Squall down a long street. "What if he had fainted in excitement to see me?" Seifer asked suddenly. "Would you be jealous?"

"Yes," Squall answered with a slight smile, "I'd be so jealous I'd take my gunblade and dissect his still living body in a dark cave where no one would ever hear his cries of anguish."

"Whoo, that's a little violent, Squall. I like it! It shows you care about your man!"

"I just don't want him touching my property."

Laughing heartily once more, Seifer slapped Squall hard on the back. "Whatever you say, Babe!"

---

When they finally arrived at the place where Rinoa had told Seifer they would meet, Squall noticed that the place was very secluded. It was surrounded by numerous other structures that were either abandoned or in the process of becoming so.

"Cozy," Squall commented sarcastically. Chuckling a bit, Seifer looked around for a way to enter. Not finding one, he turned to Squall and said, "What? Would you rather have had this meeting in the nice secrecy of the park or in the middle of the street? No one listens in there, you know."

"All right. I see your point," Squall commented putting his hands on his hips, "But it doesn't look like anyone is here."

"Someone better damn well be," Seifer said turning his attention to a particularly run down building. "Hey! Anyone in there?! The owls are still around, aren't they?"

"Who wants to know?" A voice rang out sounding very suspicious.

"Oh, settle down, Zone! Can't you tell that it's Seifer?!" Another voice called. This one belonged to a woman.

"No way! Seifer! Is that you?" Zone asked, peeking his head through a window.

"Who else, you idiot," Seifer asked grinning. At that moment, a creaking door was suddenly slammed open. A blue blur burst out and latched onto Seifer. "Oh, Seifer," Rinoa said in a loving way, "Thanks for coming! I knew you would!"

Two other people emerged from the building and went happily over to Seifer as well. "Watts. Where were you?!" Seifer laughed. Becoming quickly embarrassed, Watts stuttered, "I'm sorry, sir! I forgot what time I was suppose to meet you and was out preparing for the mission instead!"

"Watts! I told you he was coming here today! You shouldn't have made any other plans!" Rinoa leered, still hugging Seifer to her.

And suddenly, Squall realized that he didn't belong here. All these people knew each other, and Squall just felt like an outcast. Irritated and quite ready to leave, he began walking past the group and into the little shamble of a mission base.

Not much to his amazement, the place was small, cramped, and totally not suited for any sort of meeting. Scoffing at the sight, Squall turned and made his way to leave. Seifer could take care of this promise on his own.

"We know it's not much," Zone said in an angry tone, apparently able to read Squall's thoughts, "But it gets the job done." Squall merely flipped his hair carelessly to the side and continued to walk out.

"Oh, won't you stay and help us, please?!" Rinoa begged, releasing Seifer, "We could really use your help! You're part of SeeD aren't you?"

And the room became deathly silent. "At least . . . I thought that's what, um, Seifer had said," Rinoa said shakily, looking at Seifer for some reassurance. Finding none, she bowed her head and whispered, "Um, I don't really know what's . . . um, what's going on."

"It's none of your concern," Squall hissed sternly as he made his way past the crowd and out the door.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 4

----------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little slow going, but I'm trying to build up the plot, hahaha! Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported this story thus far! You guys are amazing!! Reviews are appreciated greatly! Every little comment helps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long break. I've been much busier than I thought I'd be. Truth be told, I'm still busy, but I really wanted to update. Enjoy!

- Thoughts and flashbacks are italicized.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. They belong to the Square Enix Company.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations.

----------------------------

A Twist of Fate

----------------------------

He knew he shouldn't have gotten so mad and overreacted; it was very unlike him. But he didn't care.

"God dammit," Squall cursed, walking quickly through Timber, "Stupid girl."

He was tired of everyone constantly referring to SeeDs. SeeD this, SeeD that; hey, aren't you a SeeD? It was as if the world was trying to spite him, he knew it. Why did he have to be constantly reminded of the fact that he was a pathetic failure and nothing more? Merely a machine of war. Squall hated everyone.

He didn't know how far he walked when he reached the bridge in the center of the town. However, he vaguely remembered seeing it when he and Seifer had entered the small town, so he knew he didn't go too impossibly far.

"I wonder if Seifer stayed to help them," Squall thought aloud, leaning over the bridge and causing his hair to fall in his face.

"No, he didn't," a voice cut through the air, "He had to make sure his damsel in distress was alright."

"Seifer," Squall replied, knowing the voice anywhere. Not turning around to face him, Squall merely stood up and continued to look at the passing trains. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Squall," Seifer demanded, his voice stern.

_"Ha … he's mad,"_ Squall thought, still not turning to face him.

"Look at me, dammit!" Seifer shouted, grabbing Squall's shoulders and flipping him around to stare into his eyes. But Squall kept his resolve and whispered, "What would you like me say, Prince Charming?"

Releasing him, Seifer took a few steps back, never breaking his gaze, and replied, "Cut the act, Squall. You need to talk to me when something is wrong. You can't just run away from your problems."

"I'm not running," Squall hissed, anger rising, "I just … didn't want to help them."

"You're lying! You're pissed off cause Rinoa thought you were a SeeD! You need to get over it, Squall!" Seifer continued, pointing a finger at Squall.

"It pisses me off!" Squall screamed, fists tightening. "It's like there's a sign on my back that says, 'Hey! I didn't make SeeD! Mock me!' I hate it! It … pisses me off!" All the times Seifer and Squall had ever fought each other, he never remembered it being like this. Usually Seifer took his side about most things … they just went about acting them out differently.

But this fight was different. It was extremely more personal. Both sides had tender hearts when it came to the subject about becoming a SeeD. Seifer had come to terms with the fact minutes after they left Garden. So what if he never made it? What the hell did that prove anyway? As long as he was still able to fight, and fight for what he believed justice to be, then what did this matter? To Seifer, SeeD was nothing more than a fancy title.

But to Squall, SeeD represented a great challenge that he had failed to master. He knew he didn't need some sort of representation to fight for what he felt was right, but at least he knew with SeeD his life would have had meaning. Now … even with Seifer by his side … he felt empty. Like he was fighting for an empty cause. Like his pride was broken beyond compare.

"I know it pisses you off, but how do you think you made Rinoa feel? She didn't know," Seifer continued, pressuring Squall for an answer.

"I don't give a damn about how she felt!" Squall yelled, breath ragged, "Just finish this stupid promise so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Oh no, you're not getting off so easy, Squall."

"Bite me."

The next thing Squall knew, he was on the ground. A throbbing pain in his cheek was one sign that he knew he'd been hit. Staring up at Seifer, who had his fist extended, knuckles clenched tight, was the other indication.

"Stop acting like a child, Squall," Seifer fumed, the sun casting an eerie glow about him.

Squall immediately turned away, hand pressed to his face. He really wanted Seifer to die … but he knew he was right. He was acting selfish.

"I know you think it's the end of the world," Seifer continued, lowering his fist, "And, hell, maybe for you it is. But think about it: you can still fight. And maybe Cid was right. Maybe we should be pitied."

At this, Squall looked up at Seifer, eyes full of disbelief.

"But," Seifer began, "Let's show them that we're not just fighting machines. Let's show them that we go by our own rules and still stand for something. Every time we fight, let the swings of our gunblades represent absolute determination. Let's let everyone know that we are somebody! Make them regret every ounce of pity they ever felt for us!!"

"And then," Seifer softened, smiling serenely at Squall, "All that doubt, confusion, and sadness you feel … that huge weight on your shoulders … it will vanish. And you'll finally understand your purpose in life. And that you are not alone. We're in this together, Squall."

Squall looked at Seifer. Who knew he could be so smart? I suppose miracles do happen. Smirking, he glanced past Seifer and into the wide, open sky. Seifer was right … damn if he was going to keep letting this get him down. From this point on, Squall was writing his own story. And whether he was seen as a savior or a devil, a hero or a failure … was his decision. "Thanks, Seifer," Squall sighed, extending a hand out to Seifer.

"No problem, Squally," Seifer replied, thrusting his hand out to grasp Squall's.

---

When they made it back to headquarters, they found the Owls crouched on the floor, discussing something.

And after Squall gave his half-hearted apology and everyone reluctantly accepted, Seifer and Squall were briefed on the plan as well.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Squall mused looking over the crude train set-up that had visually explained their plan, "You want just the three of us to sneak into the president's cabin and assassinate him if he refuses to agree to your terms?"

"Exactly!" Rinoa bounced happily, "It's the perfect plan! Watts and Zone have mostly done their part, and we already have a decoy! He'll have to do what I say! And if he doesn't, then we'll teach him a lesson!"

_"Perfect plan__"_Squall thought, rubbing his temples, _"This plan is far from perfect. There are so many things that could go wro__ng. And I doubt the p__resident would do as she wants."_

"Are you sure you thought this through?" Seifer voiced his opinion in a much nicer way than Squall would have. "Cause, frankly Rinoa, this plan is shit."

"What?!" All the Forest Owls looked confused. "What do you mean, Seifer?!" Rinoa pressured.

"C'mon, Rinoa," Seifer replied gruffly, "There are so many things wrong with plan! I mean, even if we do manage to not get caught, the president is never gonna agree. And then the whole resistance will be for nothing."

"No! If I just talk to him …" Rinoa pressed on, ignoring him.

"Listen," Squall cut in, "Believe whatever you want, but the fact of the matter is life isn't that easy. You can't truly believe what you're doing is beneficial? And on the likely chance you succeed, then what will you do? Have you even thought ahead?"

"He's ruining everything! He's just a tyrant!" Rinoa stood up, shaking, "I don't care if you guys help or not! You're not really part of the Forest Owls! What would you care?! You're not even a SeeD."

"You're right," Squall said, opening the door, "Why don't you get one of them to help you with this idiotic plan."

"Fine!" Rinoa screeched, crossing her arms. Noticing Seifer was still in the room, she looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry, Rinoa," Seifer stood up and followed Squall, "I can't keep my promise. Besides, Squall's right. Think about what he said before you follow through with this."

Stomping her foot, Rinoa turned from her last hope and plopped down on the ground in a huff.

Seifer didn't turn around to say sorry.

Watts and Zone didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Rinoa leapt from her spot and raced to the phone. "If they won't help, I know someone who will!" she said, frowning.

"What? Who?" Zone asked, curious.

"Hello? Is this Headmaster Cid?" Rinoa asked, smiling.

---

"It's not like I don't understand how she feels," Squall started, as both men were making their way through Timber, "It would be nice if they could receive their independence."

"Feeling some compassion, huh," Seifer mocked teasingly, rubbing Squall's hair, "I know what you mean. That's why I agreed to help her in the first place. I just …"

"Didn't think her plan would be so idiotically stupid?" Squall finished, smoothing his messed up hair.

Chuckling, Seifer replied, "Yeah."

_"Truthfully, I think the idea would greatly benefit a lot of these people. But it's never easy to __de-throne__ the corrupt."_

Walking in silence always got Squall thinking. And though this idea seemed absurd, he thought that maybe if he and Seifer could insure Timber's independence than maybe his own story would start to begin. Like, this could be the beginning. Of course, Squall was never one to take chances, but at least he knew he'd be fighting for the right thing … with no restrictions.

"Seifer," Squall spoke suddenly, "I have a plan."

---

The train scenario had failed. It turned out that the president happened to be a fake. But Rinoa was strong in her resolve. She was going to see this through to the end. It was the right thing to do.

"So, what's Plan B?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Yeah! We need to take care of that crappy president for real!" Zell proclaimed, pounding a fist on his chest.

"Please, inform us," Quistis commented, urging Rinoa to continue.

Rinoa was happy to finally have a group of people who understood her and her positions on the side of the Forest Owls. When she had contacted Headmaster Cid about the plan, he agreed to send out three of his best people. And, fortunately for her, these people all happened to be SeeDs. There was a contract involved and everything.

Thinking back to how rude Seifer and Squall had been, Rinoa was happy she didn't have their help. First and foremost, she couldn't believe how big of a jerk Seifer was being, and, secondly, she didn't like that Squall guy much. He was prone to anger and just a creep overall. These people were much friendlier.

"Well," Rinoa said giggling, "The president is going to be doing a live broadcast today!"

"Wow! There hasn't been one of those in a long time!" Selphie clapped excitedly.

"Exactly!" Rinoa agreed with a nod of her head, "And when he finishes giving his speech, we'll go in there and give our own!"

"Hmm, I suppose it _could_ work," Quistis mused.

"Let's do it!" Zell cheered.

"Alright! Okay, so, the TV station is located behind Timber Maniacs! Here's the plan!"

Everyone gathered around to hear the plan that was sure to ensure the success of Timber's independence.

---

"The Sorceress?!" Zell asked, confused, "The ambassador is the Sorceress?"

"I had no idea," Quistis added, gazing at the large television screen.

They four person team consisting of Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa were currently standing on a large staircase leading to the TV station. However, this shocking turn of events halted their progress.

The Sorceress walked slowly up to the president with a sense of indifference. With a hopeful heart, Rinoa pleaded with herself that something good would happen.

However, as President Deling was about to continue with his speech, a commotion broke out.

The sounds of men screaming and equipment breaking echoed through the station and out the broadcast. Alert, the quartet watching has no idea as to what is going on. The camera filming the scene is dropped and the feedback is distorted sideways.

"What is the meaning of –Ah!" the president screams as he is suddenly grabbed from behind.

A black blur slashes it's way into few. Blood flies from one Galbadian soldier as the figure stands and flings blood from his blade.

"Squall?" Zell wonders out loud, "No way!"

"What are they doing?" Selphie demands.

Rinoa merely stares in shock at the screen. Seifer is holding President Deling tightly, pressing his gunblade closer to his throat as Squall is hacking much of the opposition. Many have ran in terror already or cower in fear on the floor.

"When did they get here?" Zell asks, turning to Rinoa, "Did you know they were here?!"

"What should we do?" Selphie shouts, pointing to the screen.

Rinoa stares blankly at the screen, confused. What can she do now? The plan is ruined. But maybe … maybe they could use it their advantage. Now the president will have to listen to her. Maybe Seifer and Squall were on her side the whole time. Of course, with all these eyes looking at her, she isn't sure what to say or do.

Taking action, Quistis commands, "Let's get to the station as quickly as possible and clear up this mess!"

---

His vision was slightly hazy. Who knew it would all happen so quickly? The bodies of dead soldiers littered the floor and much of the broken equipment sparked from torn wires and broken cords.

However, he could hear the pleading of the president behind him.

Turning quickly, Squall raced up to Seifer, "I didn't know the Sorceress would be here."

"I'm sure a lot of people were fooled on that one, Squall," Seifer replied, tightening his grip.

"Do you know who I am?" the president yells, crying, "What group are you involved with? I'll have you both arrested!"

"Shut up, fool," Seifer hissed, squeezing harder.

"Squall! What are you doing?!"

He didn't want them to be here. So why? Why were they here? He couldn't bear it … seeing all that pity in their eyes, the disappointment. Squall wanted to turn around and see nothing; hoping against hope that he was just hearing things.

But when he turned around, he came face to face with those eyes. Those eyes that had been haunting him night and day. The eyes of pity. He hated those eyes.

However, he did not answer them. Why should he? This was none of their concern. But what the hell were they doing here anyway? And then he saw her: The idiotic girl with fanciful plans.

"What? Your master plan failed?"

Rinoa just stares at Squall with forming tears in her eyes. Wondering why she even wanted his help to begin with, she shouted, "So what, you jerk?!"

Squall just shrugged his shoulders. What should he care of this stupid girl showed up? He was just helping her in the end … like he had originally planned in the beginning. Of course, he was leaving out the crucial element: Her stupidity.

"We'll handle this," Squall replied, turning his back once more, "Just get out of here."

"I will not!" Rinoa shrieked, clenching her fists, "Seifer!" she began pleading, turning to Seifer with hope in her eyes, "You were joking before! You really did want to help!"

Seifer, however, doesn't answer. Turning around as Squall had done, the two men are about to take their leave. Zell suddenly breaks the silence: "Squall! Seifer! Come back to Garden!"

The room had never been more silent. To think that, when they were so close to achieving their goals, they would be thwarted. Squall turned to face Zell, a look that spoke of, "You're a fool!" plastered on his face. Seifer, on the hand, voiced his anger, "Zell! You idiot! What's wrong with you?!"

And apparently it took awhile for Zell to get it. But when he did, he clamped a hand over his mouth in fear.

But the president was smarter and took advantage of the situation. "Ha! If anything happens to me, I will destroy Garden, you can be sure!"

"Shit!" Squall cursed quietly into his shoulder. He was angry at Garden. If he never spoke of that place again, if he never had to _see _it, he would have been perfectly content. And no matter how much disappointment … rage … shame … and even anger he felt towards his "home," he never wished for it to be destroyed.

But Zell had to let his emotions get in the way. And during a dire situation. A _fighting_ situation. _"Feeling__s__ are __supposed__ to be left out of battles,"_ Squall remembered thinking to himself.

Feeling the situation couldn't get any worse, Seifer motions Squall to follow him into the next room. "Clean up in here, alright almighty SeeDs?"

---

The president ran off … but he wasn't sure when. She had appeared in thin air … walked through a wall … like it was nothing. Seifer and Squall were merely gazing at the figure before them. The sorceress.

The iridescent blues of the room swirled around them casting eerie shadows. The silence itself seemed to have a voice, and Squall shivered ever so slightly.

"… Poor, poor boys …," the sorceress spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Wh-what did you say?" Seifer demanded, finding his voice.

The sorceress said nothing, merely continued to gaze deep within their eyes. Squall found that it was getting harder to breathe and his legs were feeling weak.

_"Is this fear? No. I'm not really frightened of her … am I? No, impossible. I fear nothing. Not even death."_

But no matter what words Squall spoke to himself to calm his nerves, he couldn't shake this feeling.

"Don't call me that," Seifer spits out, taking a shaky step forward. _"Is he scared?"_ Squall can't help but think.

"You poor boys," the sorceress sighs, waving her arms, "You're both so lost … you cannot find your place in the world. But … if you come with me … your sorrows will end. Bid farewell to your childhood."

Both men stood gazing intently. These promises … how could she have known all they had gone through? Seifer took another step forward. But this time, he wasn't shaking.

---

It all happened in a flash. Seifer had stepped forward, taking his place beside the sorceress. Zell, Selphie, and Quistis ran up behind them, but were stopped suddenly as if they had hit a force field.

Squall remembered hearing their pleads for his forgiveness; they didn't want him to go. They kept shouting for Squall to come back. Well … at least until their voices seemingly vanished with their movement.

And Squall was confused. More than he had ever been. He wanted to be with Seifer, but he didn't trust the sorceress. He wanted to help those people he once called friends, but wanted to run.

It was only when Seifer smiled and said, "Take my hand, Squall," did the world go dark.

Heart beating ferociously in his chest, Squall's ears were burning with the sound of his own fear. But he had no reason to be afraid. Maybe the sorceress could help him … maybe it wasn't fear but excitement he was feeling.

He looked hastily at Seifer, searching. But he only found comfort.

_"We're in this together, Squall."_

Squall captured Seifer's hand with his, and he was engulfed by an ominous darkness. The hands of fate creating a new twist in this life of confusion.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 5

----------------------------

A/N: Whoo! That was fun. I'm glad I got this chapter out. And you all deserved it so much after waiting so patiently. Reviews are greatly welcomed and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
